


Get Lucky.

by dirtylittlesecret



Category: Actor RPF, Third Star RPF, War Horse RPF
Genre: Anal Plugs, Anal Sex, Character only referred to as 'Tom', Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlesecret/pseuds/dirtylittlesecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict isn't quite sure how this is his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend, Alice. She reads it as Tom Burke/Benedict, and I read it as Tom Hiddleston/Benedict, so either way.

It had felt like years since he’d been sat on the sofa, watching Jeremy Kyle re-runs as he waited for Tom to come home, and now he suddenly found himself achingly hard on all fours as Tom furiously fucked him harshly from behind, as Tom held his middle finger and thumb in a tight ring around Ben’s dick, keeping him on the edge of coming for what was mostly likely, the third hour since this had all begun now. His dick was flushed a dark red, and he moaned out and whimpered for a release, but all he got in return was a harder thrust and a slap across his arse, instead.  
Tom pulled Benedict up from his all-fours position, Ben’s back now against Tom’s chest, as Tom bit harshly down on his shoulder, panting heavily as Benedict just keened, throwing his head back against Tom’s shoulder as he felt Tom’s dick hit his prostate, feeling his orgasm so close yet so far away, Tom’s hand keeping him so close from cumming the hardest he might ever in his life, fucking hell.  
Tom’s grunts and moans slowly increased in pitch, before Benedict could tell he was just about to cum, and Ben praised the heavens, knowing he would soon too. So close, he pushed down onto Tom’s cock, moaning as he clenched his muscles, tightening around Tom as he felt him cum, feeling Tom’s long deep exhale ending in a moan against his shoulder, feeling it vibrate what felt like his entire body.  
He felt Tom slowly pull out, and winced, confused as Tom still kept an iron-like grip on his aching cock, and he sagged forward, leaning on his knees and lower-arms, panting against the bed. Tom let out a groan of appreciation at the sight at Benedict’s ass, and he reached into the bedside table, pulling out a buttplug and a cockring before pushing it into Benedict with no warning, hearing him give out the most delightful little yelp/moan, feeling his dick jump in Tom’s hand. He pushed Ben over onto his back, the cockring now in Tom’s mouth as he moved to suck down all of Ben’s dick, deep-throating it with little problem as he slid on the ring, turning it to the side to tighten it. Ben let out a long keening noise, whimpering for release. Tom pulled his mouth off of Ben’s dick, his hand wandering down to the buttplug firmly in Ben’s ass before flicking a switch.  
Benedict’s reaction was priceless.  
His hips flew into the air, his eyes shooting open, and letting out a loud moan which was near a scream, as the plug; nestled up nicely against his prostate let out vibrations, that seemingly ran straight from his ass to his cock, which was now leaking with precum rather steadily, now. His entire body shuddered with the vibrations, as he grabbed onto Tom.  
“P-Please, fuck, turn it off or let me cum, either one.”  
Tom just tutted. “So rude.” He leaned down to Benedict’s ear, “Now, I’m going to leave the room for a few hours, _if you dare_ , touch your dick, you will deeply regret it, that I promise.” He stood up to leave, grabbing a shirt and a pair of boxers. Benedict let out a whimper, and Tom cast him a look, “Oh stop it, it’s only a few hours, it won’t kill you.” Tom’s eyes glanced down to Benny’s dick, before he reached out and gave it one firm stroke, feeling it jump in his hand, and leak. Tom let out a little laugh, before leaving the room, the door quietly clicking behind him.  
Tom was going to be the fucking death of Benedict.  
Benedict writhed on the bed, not sure if he wanted to thrust down onto the plug or not, not sure if the pleasure was worth the frustration of the fact /he couldn't fucking cum no matter how many times he did it/. He pushed down, his hands sliding down his sweat-sleeked chest, only to draw back up, his nails raking against his sides in an attempt not to touch his dick. He let out a groan in frustration as he felt the plug shift, and he couldn't decide if it was good or bad that it was just skirting against the edge of his prostate now, still causing vibrations to rack his entire body with pleasure and dissatisfaction.  
He pulled his legs up the bed, his knees pointing up as he shifted with unease, no position comfortable, his entire body running hot and his limbs felt heavy and awkward, fuck, who knew the drag up to an orgasm could be so dreadful.  
Time dragged by before Tom stepped into the room again, his eyes glancing over Benedict’s body, knowing lying on his stomach, letting out whimpers every now and again. Tom crept up to the bed silently, his hand reaching out and pushing in the plug as far it could go, as Benny let out a cry, his hips thrusting back of their own accord. Tom grinned, thrusting the plug in and out as he turned the vibration setting down, his pace slow and steady.  
His other hand pulled Benny up a bit, reaching for his still sorely hard cock, before clicking the ring and loosening it, pulling it off of Benny’s dick. He let go of the plug, keeping it half-in, and dropped the ring onto the bed, gently shoving Benny back onto his back, telling him it’s okay as he took Benedict’s dick into his mouth again, sucking only a little before tasting Ben’s cum on his tongue.  
He licked up what he couldn't swallow, before dropping Ben’s over-sensitized dick out of his mouth, pulling a thin sheet up over Ben and kissing his forehead, telling him how good he was, how proud Tom was, and how perfect Benedict was. Tom was lucky to have him.


End file.
